Forbidden
by Xemmy
Summary: AKA: Thoughts of a somewhat stalker. It's the story of Ienzo's Zexion's somebodyfirst impression of Even Vexen's somebody. Told from Even's point of view. Not as bad as you might think One shot


Forbidden (thoughts of a somewhat stalker)

----

It's strange how the human heart is so easily tempted to try what's forbidden to it. They'll watch it for while, before they decide to take it, only to want more.

----

He was small for his age. Thin everything, thin waist, thin legs, thing wrists, but at the same time he was the most appealing creature to ever grace the universe. And the instant Ienzo walked through the door to Ansem's study, Even knew he was tempted.

He sat with his legs crossed and a look of disinterest on his face. His eyes would occasionally glance at Ienzo's smooth pale complexion, in each glance taking in the softness of each feature. He couldn't be any older than fifteen. His eyes then traveled lower, cursing the clothes. Yes he knew it was a little perverted, if not pedophilia. But at the moment he didn't care.

As Ienzo spoke with Ansem, Even listened in, not really understanding what was coming out of those soft pink lips, he only listened to it's melody, and placed it in his memory bank for later. As soon as the gruff voice of his teacher reach his ears he went back to discreetly staring. It was as if he were divesting Ienzo with his mind. First the shirt…slowly lifting it up, revealing a smooth expanse of his flat stomach, kissing little bits and watching the younger boy squirm a little. Then he'd lift it up a little more up to his collar bone, smirking a little as the cold air hit his rosy nipples, making them hard. He'd flick his tongue over one and watch Ienzo shiver with delight and anticipation. Finally he'd pull off that bothersome article of clothing, and getting a good look at Ienzo's unmarred upper torso. He placed little nips all over his chest, enjoying the small squeaks. They were cute. His hands would touch all they could, sliding across the soft flesh, and gliding over the ticklish spots that would make Ienzo squeak even more.

Finally his hands would pause over the button of his black pants. Ienzo's breathing would be a little labored as he looked down with slight fear in those beautiful eyes. Even would flick the button undone and unzip the zipper, slowly pulling down the pants. Due to Ienzo's thin frame he could make out his hip bones. Pulling down the pants a little more he could see the waistband of the boxers. Plaid blue. Cute. Ienzo would be slightly pink by now.

"Keep going…"

And Even would. He'd pull off the pants, running his hands down the smooth thighs, calf's, then back up, caressing the younger boy's inner thighs.

"Oh Even…"

Those small pants, and moans of his name drove him to go further. He slipped off the boxers even more slowly than the shirt. Almost a little shy, and cautious, he would never want to displease his little Ienzo.

"Do it…"

But he would still be slow about it. He'd have a small happy trail. He'd trace it with his finger until he got to the prize. Perfect for his age. His finger still playing a little with the pubic hair he'd stare for a second and thank his photographic memory. Ienzo would be strawberry pink.

"Even…please…"

With a small smirk, his head would descend and his lips would meet the tip of his member. Ienzo would gasp a cute little gasp and wiggle around in surprise.

"Even."

He loved the way his name sounded when it was Ienzo calling it.

"Even."

So sweet…it was an honor to be on a first name basis with him…

"Even snap out of it!"

Startled Even's eyes flew open as he 'gracefully' tumbled out of his chair. He should have death glared at who ever awoke him from his delightful fantasy. But as soon as he looked up, said glare died. He was looking up to Ienzo giving him an odd stare. Even could only give a sheepish grin. This was not how he expected his introduction with Ienzo to be. He was supposed to be graceful, charming…not half asleep and on the floor looking up his crush's nostrils.

"Hi?"

Ienzo just continued to give him an odd look. Occasionally his eyes flitting downward. That said flitting made Even himself look down. The strawberry red that fantasy-Ienzo was sporting now arose in Even's cheeks. There was a non-too-subtle bulge in his slacks with a bit of a wet stain on them.

Ienzo held back a laugh.

----

And all that day, Even refused to come out of his lab. For every time he did, every one from Ansem to Wise, to Ienzo would laugh at him…at least Eleaus had the decency to be nice.

----


End file.
